mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gosho Aoyama
| birthdate = |location=Tottori Prefecture, Japan |nationality=Japanese |area= Manga artist and author |alias= Striving Star of Shonen Sunday |notable works=''Detective Conan (Case Closed)'' |awards= Shogakukan Manga Awards (Yaiba and Detective Conan) |caption= Gosho Aoyama self portrait |manga=yes }} , born on June 21, 1963 in Hokuei, Tottori Prefecture, Japan (formerly Daiei, Tottori Prefecture) is a Japanese manga artist. He is best known as the creator of the manga series Detective Conan (known in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom as Case Closed). Educational background Aoyama was talented in drawing even at an early age. When he was in Grade 1 in elementary school, his painting of "Yukiai War" won a competition and was displayed at the Tottori Daimaru Department Store. He graduated from high school at Yuraikuei High School. He then went on to study in Nihon University College of Art in Tokyo. In winter of 1986, Aoyama joined a comic contest for freshmen students. He won the contest, and it became a stepping-stone for his career as a manga artist and author, as well as a turning point for his life. Manga career Aoyama made his debut as a manga artist with the work Chotto Matte (ちょっとまってて), which was published in the weekly magazine Shōnen Sunday on winter of 1987. Shortly after that, another work by Aoyama, Magic Kaito, was published on the same magazine. In the early 1990s, another story done by Aoyama named Yaiba came out; the manga series was released in 24 volumes. Later, he would release other manga series in volumes (tankōbon), such as Third Baseman No.4, Gosho Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories, and Detective Conan. Awards and recognition Aoyama has won two awards for his work as a manga artist. In 1992, he won the Shogakukan Manga Award for shōnen for the Yaiba manga series. He would then go on to win the same award for a second time in 2001, this time for Detective Conan. Additionally, his hometown Hokuei has done several machi okoshi (town revitalization) projects in honor of his contribution as a manga artist and resident of the town. The first projects were the Conan Bridge across the Yura River and the Conan statues in the town; both of these structures pay tribute to Conan Edogawa, Aoyama's most popular character from Detective Conan. On March 18, 2007, the Gosho Aoyama Manga Factory, a museum that celebrates Aoyama's career as a manga artist, was opened in the same town. Personal life On May 5, 2005, he was married to Minami Takayama, a singer and voice actress who gave the voice of Conan in the original Japanese anime adaptation of Aoyama's Detective Conan. In December 10, 2007, the two were divorced. Manga works ; (1987) :This is Aoyama's first manga story. It was published in Shōnen Sunday. It tells the story of a boy genius named Yutaka Takai, whose time machine jetpack sends his love interest through time for two years. ;Yaiba (1988-1993) :It is a 24-volume manga series about the adventures of a young samurai named Yaiba Kurogane. It was later adapted into a 52-episode anime series. ; (1993) :It is a one-volume manga that tells the story of a boy named Shigeo Nagashima, a mediocre baseball player on his high school team. One day, he buys a magical bat from a sporting goods store that allows him to hit every pitch. However, he has to pay the mysterious store for each pitch he hits. ; (1988-2007) :It is a four-volume manga series that tells the comical adventures of Kaitou Kid, a gentleman thief who often uses his skills in magic and disguise in every robbery he commits. The first three volumes of the manga series was originally released in 1988-1994; the fourth volume was released in February 2007. Although the manga series is on hold, Kaitou Kid still appears regularly in ''Detective Conan, another manga series by Aoyama. ;Gosho Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories :Various short works written over the years: ::; ::; ::; ::; ::; ::; ; - (1994-present) :It is an ongoing manga series that tells the story of a genius high school detective who one day is turned into a young boy by mysterious men. While trying to track down these men, he often encounters complicated mysteries, most of which only he can solve. This series is Aoyama's most well-known creation. ; - (2007) :This is a one-shot manga about a girl named , who can read people's minds when she looks them in the eyes. References External links * Gosho Aoyama Manga Factory (Official English website) Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:Japanese mystery writers Category:People from Tottori Prefecture ar:غوشو أوياما ca:Gosho Aoyama de:Gosho Aoyama es:Gōshō Aoyama eo:Aoyama Gōshō fr:Gōshō Aoyama gl:Gosho Aoyama ko:아오야마 고쇼 id:Aoyama Gosho it:Gōshō Aoyama lb:Gosho Aoyama ms:Gosho Aoyama nl:Gosho Aoyama ja:青山剛昌 no:Gosho Aoyama pl:Gosho Aoyama fi:Gōshō Aoyama tl:Gōshō Aoyama th:โกโช อาโอยาม่า vi:Aoyama Gōshō zh:青山刚昌